All Is As It Should Be
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: Senior year ... things are always bound to be interesting. Add in a snow storm and what do you get?
1. Chapter 1

(since I remember Rachel telling Will in season one that she was a sophomore, I'm going with all the kids were sophomores during the first season, when Beth was born, the current season is their junior year, so this story takes place the year after, during their senior year.)

The winter in Lima, Ohio had been a rough one. There seemed to be a snowstorm every other day and they'd barely had a full week of school since they'd come back from Christmas vacation. Due to it being the Glee clubbers senior year, most of them were internally groaning at the idea of having to stay later in the year to make up the missed days and they were just hoping that the year would be over sooner rather than later. They'd formed a tighter bond since junior year.

Over the summer Quinn and Finn had gotten back together and, surprisingly, Sam and Santana had hooked up. Ever since Rachel's pole comment, Santana's criticism's of the glee club hadn't been as harsh. She was still a bitch to the rest of the school but she managed to reign it in with the glee club. Sam and Quinn had even managed to remain friends post-break up which had been a sigh of relief all around.

Lauren's father had been transferred to a job out of state and Mike had managed to get Matt back in town for the remainder of the year. Matt was staying with Mike until they graduated and the original group were back together. Since his return to Lima, Matt and Mercedes had gotten together while Mike and Tina were going as strong as ever. Artie and Brittany were still going strong, which made a lot of heads turn. Nobody had figured out yet how the brainiac could stand the air headed blond, but the two managed to fit each other rather well.

Kurt and Blaine had finally gotten their heads together and had made that move past friends into something more. Being each other's first boyfriends, it was slow going, but they were making it work. Blaine's favorite saying was "one day at a time" and it rang true of their relationship. After Karofsky has been expelled due to violence against yet another student, Kurt and Blaine had transferred from Dalton to McKinley and Blaine had joined New Directions. Mr. Schue was happier than ever with the way the club was going.

Not so surprisingly, given the way Puck had been grinning at Rachel and staring at her during their "Need You Now" duet, the two had gotten together during the spring of their junior year. It had been a natural progression and one day, Quinn and Finn had walked into the choir room to find Puck pinning Rachel against the piano, the two locked into a passionate embrace. Finn had been pissed at first, until Rachel had quickly shut it down, telling him that he didn't get a say in her love life. Puck and Rachel had attended prom together that year and despite Puck's "vasectomy" following the birth and adoption of baby Beth, he and Rachel had conceived that night.

When Rachel had found out she was pregnant, sitting on the edge of her bathtub holding the stick in her hand, she'd asked Puck if he'd ever gotten it checked to make sure it had actually worked. Puck had frowned at her, his eyebrow raising up. "You're supposed to check those things? I thought they were fool proof." Rachel's eyes had widened and she shook her head easily. "Honestly, Noah. What am I going to do with you?" she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. Puck had pouted a bit, rubbing his hands over her arms easily. "M'sorry, babe. Really," he'd whispered to her. Rachel shook her head, burying her face against his shoulder as she stifled a sob. "I … we'll figure it out. We can figure it out," she said with a firm nod of her head. Puck had pulled back quickly, looking down at her. "Fi-figure it out? You mean you're not going to …?"

Rachel shook her head quickly. "No. No, I'm not getting rid of it or giving it up," she bit her lip when it quivered, her hand resting over her flat abdomen as a tear slid down her cheek. "It's our baby, Noah. OURS. So … perhaps Broadway will have to wait an extra year or two. I want to keep it … if that's what you want," she said hesitantly. Puck reached for her, pulling her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against her shoulder, his head nodding. "Yes. I want that. I want to keep it. We can do it. We'll figure it out."

They'd told the glee club that summer, when Rachel had reached her second trimester. Her stomach had started to swell, a small bump under her clothes and they knew they wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. The club had been shocked and Quinn had been unable to deny a bit of hurt she felt, especially when she learned that Puck and Rachel would be keeping their baby. She'd had to fight back the tears to keep them from spilling over but she'd quickly come to learn that Puck and Rachel truly loved each other, unlike her and Puck, and that it would've been a mistake for them to keep Beth. She was better with Shelby and it wasn't like they didn't get to see her. Shelby sent frequent pictures and had invited them all to Beth's birthday.

Summer slowly turned into fall and fall turned into winter. They'd won sectionals by a mile and they were working on regionals. Rachel grew frustrated at times when her lung capacity simply wasn't there and she was unable to hit the notes she was used to hitting. It had been Quinn who had soothed her, hugging the shorter girl to her side. "It'll get better. You'll be singing those high notes before long. As soon as the baby's born, you'll have it back," she'd reassured the hormonal teen who'd looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. Rachel had nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't seem to stop crying these days!" she apologized, wiping her face. Quinn handed her a tissue and grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "Baby hormones. It'll get better," she promised.

In February, the week before Rachel was due, New Directions had agreed to meet up at Rachel's house for dinner and a movie. Rachel's fathers were out of town for the weekend at a conference in Columbus and Puck's mother had gone with his sister to visit their grandmother. With Rachel being so close to her due date, Puck hadn't wanted to leave her to go with them, so they'd stayed home and invited their friends over. The snow had started as they left school and the rest of the club had called their respective parents to get permission to stay the night so they didn't have to risk going home in a snow storm.

Rachel's back had begun paining her that morning, but she'd honestly assumed she'd just slept wrong. Puck had gotten in the shower with her and rubbed it out with the help of the warm water and since it had felt a thousand times better, she'd chalked it up to poor sleep posture. They'd gone to school, her back acting up a few times throughout the day but she'd once again chalked it up to the added weight she was carrying on top of sleeping funny. They'd ordered pizza, picking it up on the way back to her place. As everyone settled in, the storm turned to white out conditions outside. Mercedes had looked outside, shaking her head easily. "It's going to be June before this all melts," she said, licking a spot of sauce from her finger.

Rachel slowly stood up, looking out the window as she moved into the kitchen. A bad feeling washed over the pit of her stomach and she continued to ignore it. She didn't want to say anything and risk panicking anyone if there was nothing really going on. But by now, the pains had started wrapping around her front from her back and they were coming at a regular interval. Puck had started to realize something was up when she only ate one piece of pizza considering these days she could easily put away half a pie herself. He shot a look at Finn, who shrugged easily, as he got up to follow her into the kitchen.

"Rach?" he started to ask when he saw her leaning against the counter with her eyes closed, her hands braced against the counter top. Rachel tried to make a noise of acknowledgment but it had simply come out a deep moan as another pain took hold of her. Puck hurried to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist, his other hand settling on her hip. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on and he swallowed thickly. "It's okay, babe. Just breathe," he told her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. When the contraction ended, Rachel turned around in his arms, leaning against his chest with a soft cry. "Oh, Noah. I'm so sorry! I really thought my back was just hurting from sleeping last night!" she whimpered into his chest.

Puck bit his lip, kissing the top of her head. He too had thought the same thing, especially when his massage that morning had made her feel markedly better. "It's okay, Rach. I know. I thought the same thing too," he assured her. He swallowed thickly before he turned his head, calling into the living room for Quinn. Quinn shot Finn a look before she slid her plate aside and got up, moving into the kitchen. She took one look at the pinched look around Rachel's eyes and her hands flew to her mouth as she moved over to them. Her hand reached out, smoothing over Rachel's hair easily. "Oh, no, Rach! How long?" she asked her, concern etching her face.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not sure," she told her honestly. She explained about her backache and about the pains wrapping around to her front. "Now I can tell they're coming at a regular interval, but when they started, I didn't even notice half of them. They weren't very noticeable at all," she admitted. Quinn nodded her head. "Mine were that way too," she admitted. "I thought they were just muscle twinges from dancing. I didn't realize anything was going on till my water broke."

While the two teenagers talked, Puck made his way into the living room and into the foyer, pulling the front door opened. His heart sank, seeing the white out conditions and he knew then that they weren't going to be able to go anywhere. He turned back to the living room. "Cedes, can you turn the movie off and put the weather on?" he asked, forcing his voice to be calm. Mercedes had acquiesced his request, grabbing the remote control and turning the volume up once the weather was on. There was a blizzard warning for all of Lima and it's surrounding areas and everyone was encouraged to stay put. They had no idea how long it was going to last, but it would last at least until the next afternoon.

A sudden cry from the kitchen broke his concentration on the television screen and he all but ran back into the kitchen. Quinn had shifted Rachel so she was leaning against the counter again and she was rubbing her back with a decent amount of pressure, trying to help to relieve the other girl's pain. She was murmuring softly to Rachel, shooting a worried look in Puck's direction. Puck moved over, pushing Rachel's hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Mercedes had followed him into the kitchen with Tina when they'd heard the cry and their eyes widened. "Oh sweet Jesus," Mercedes muttered as she watched Rachel's face, Rachel's eyes clenched tightly as a wave of pain over took her.

Quinn looked up at the girls, suddenly seeming to take charge. "Cedes, T, run upstairs and get blankets and sheets and towels. Also, grab the snot sucker thing from the nursery and a blanket for the baby," she told them. Mercedes nodded and grabbed Tina's hand, the two running upstairs. "Puck, boil a pot of water," she told him. Puck's eyes narrowed. "Quinn! I thought that was just an old wives' tale!" he stated. Quinn rolled her eyes with a grin. "We have to sterilize stuff. Boil the water so we can sterilize a pair of scissors to cut the cord. No ambulance is making it out in this blizzard, Puck."

Puck nodded his head, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before he moved to do as she said. Rachel let out a soft whimper, this one fear rather than pain. Quinn kissed her head. "I know it's scary and I know this isn't what you had planned, but it's going to be okay," she assured her. Rachel nodded, gripping her hand gratefully. "Okay. It's going to be okay," she repeated, shifting to sit in one of the kitchen chairs, rubbing her hands over her large belly with a deep sigh. Puck looked over at her as he filled the pot, moving over to kneel in front of her, leaning up to kiss her softly once he'd put it on the stove.

Rachel smiled softly, returning the kiss as she shifted to rest her head against his. "Don't leave me," she murmured. Puck shook his head, his own hands rubbing the sides of her swelled stomach. "I won't. You and me all the way," he promised her with a nod of his head. "Just keep thinking happy thoughts. Broadway. New York. Singing on the big stage, okay?" he kissed her nose, looking up as Mercedes and Tina came back down, arms full. "Where should we put this stuff?" Mercedes asked, slightly breathless.

Quinn looked over, chewing on her thumbnail. "We want her to be comfortable but we also need to be able to clean up," she said with a sigh as she thought about it. "The kitchen is fine," Rachel spoke up, nodding to the tiled floor. "We can just make a bed on the floor and it'll be easy enough to clean up after," she said with a quick, decisive nod of her head. Quinn nodded in agreement and together, the three girls made Rachel a bed on the floor with the sheets and blankets. Rachel suddenly tensed, moaning out Puck's name. "Oh. Noah … another one."

Puck slid his hands into hers, letting her squeeze his hands as tightly as she needed to. "Just breathe, babe. You can do it," he encouraged her, kissing the side of her head softly as she gripped his hands with a quiet whimper. He closed his own eyes, sending up a silent prayer to whichever god or Jew-God was listening to him that everything would be okay. He opened his eyes when he felt Rachel's fingers relax around his and he looked into her eyes. "Good?" he asked. Rachel nodded, giving him a soft smile. "For now," she agreed.

Quinn looked up when Finn came into the kitchen, his eyes bugging when he saw all of the activity going on. "I thought Mercedes and Tina were going to build a fort or something," he said, which elicited a giggle out of Rachel. "No, unfortunately Finn, our baby has decided to have rather horrible timing," she admitted, shooting a meaningful look at Puck. Puck laughed, giving her his best smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably a girl. Wants to make the most dramatic entrance ever," he kissed her lips softly. Quinn snorted back a laugh. "Yeah, you would say that, Puck," she teased him, dropping a pair of scissors into the boiling water so they could sterilize them.

Over the next hour, the glee club banded together to do what they do best … take care of each other. Kurt and Blaine cleaned up the living room and lit candles everywhere in case the power went out while Matt put music on to help keep Rachel's mind distracted whenever possible. Sam and Santana had moved into the kitchen to sit at the kitchen table, speaking up every so often with crazy stories or memories to help keep Rachel focused on something else besides the fear that kept creeping back between contractions. Finn and Quinn were standing in the corner, his arms around her as he held her close. He knew that she might be feeling a lot of mixed emotions with what was going on before them, but she kept assuring him that she was fine.

Rachel had moved to the bed that Mercedes and Tina had set up and she was kneeling on the blankets, her arms wrapped around Puck's shoulders as she leaned against him. His hands were rubbing up and down her back, his fingers kneading into the sore muscles of her lower back whenever she would moan with the start of another contraction. She'd been modest at first, not wanting any of the glee kids to see her like this, when she felt so wildly out of control, but even she had to admit that they were helping to make her feel better. They distracted her between contractions and sometimes, they even helped to distract her during them. Noah was her constant, never wavering and there for her no matter what she asked. He'd rubbed her back, her legs when they hurt, and she'd let him squeeze her hands as tightly as she'd needed to.

Shortly after one am, the house suddenly went silent as a strong gust of wind blew outside and the power went out. Everyone froze for a moment before realizing that it wasn't totally dark since Kurt and Blaine had set up the candles. Puck had sent the two boys a grateful smile, glad that they'd been smart enough to think of that. Quinn bit her lip as Rachel's cries of pain started to come closer and closer together and she looked at Kurt. "Go find some flashlights," she said, knowing that they'd need more light soon. Rachel lifted her head, swallowing hard. "There's some in the closet in the hallway," she told Kurt, trying to lick her lips. Puck reached over, grabbing an ice cube out of the cup Mercedes had gotten out, remembering the ice chips from when Quinn had had Beth, and offered her one. Rachel smiled at him gratefully, resting her head on his shoulder as she sucked on the ice.

Quinn looked at the watch on Finn's wrist, timing Rachel's contractions. They were coming closer and closer together and she knew that before long, Rachel was going to need to start pushing. Her own stomach gave a tight clench as she remembered pushing her own baby out and she met Puck's eyes for a moment, the two sharing a smile. Their moment was broken when Rachel let out an almost gut-wrenching cry and she gripped Puck's shoulders tighter. "Rach … Rach, what's wrong, babe?" Puck asked worriedly. Quinn hurried over to her side, kneeling beside her. "Ray, can you tell us what hurts?" she asked.

Rachel whimpered, unable to find her voice in the middle of the contraction. All she knew was that the baby had shifted and now it seemed to hurt more, if that was even possible. She lifted her head when the contraction was over and looked at Quinn. "I think … I think I need to …" before she could get the words out, she let out another cry at the start of another contraction, her body starting to bear down without her even trying. "Okay, Puck, get her on her back," Quinn ordered, tying her hair back out of her face. Puck did as he was told, Mercedes moving over to prop the pillows up as he laid Rachel back against it.

"Here," Finn moved over, crouching down beside Rachel as he laid a cold cloth over her forehead. He'd noticed how red and sweaty her face had looked and he figured it might help. Both Rachel and Puck sent him grateful smiles and Rachel quickly gripped his hand, biting her lip to keep from screaming at the feeling that seemed to explode in her pelvis. "Oh my god!" she all but screeched, her teeth sinking into her lips. "Noah … I can't do this! I can't! I change my mind!" she whimpered. Puck leaned over, kissing her temple. "Rach, you CAN do this. You're already doing it. I know it hurts, but it'll be over soon," he promised her, his fingers squeezing hers lightly. "Look, you've got my hand, you've got Finn's hand. We're strong guys, You squeeze as hard as you need to," he told her with a nod of his head.

Meanwhile, Quinn had pulled Rachel's bottoms off, covering her with one of the blankets. "Ray, I'm going to check you, okay?" she said softly, not wanting to frighten the other girl. Rachel gave a quick nod of her head, feeling a little calmed. Quinn had been through this before so she at least had some idea of what was going on. She whimpered when she felt Quinn's fingers as she gripped Puck's hand tighter. "Ray, I can feel the head!" Quinn told her excitedly. "It'll be over before you know it!" she said before she looked over at Mercedes, motioning her towards her. "Hold the flashlight for me," she told her, nodding to Kurt who passed one over.

Mercedes took the flashlight, holding it steady for Quinn. She reached out, squeezing Rachel's ankle easily, a silent offer of support. Rachel flashed her a smile, nodding her head easily. When the next pain came, she choked back a cry, giving into her body's urge to push. She pressed her chin down against her chest like she'd been taught in her class, and gave it her all. Sam had quickly moved over, pushing the pillows out of the way as he knelt behind her, holding her shoulders up for support. Puck smiled at the blond easily, his fingers gripping Rachel's tightly. He hated to see her in so much pain, but he knew that it would be over soon and then she'd be okay.

After nearly thirty minutes of pushing, Rachel let out a sharp scream. Puck's eyes widened and he shot a terrified look at Quinn. Quinn made a sympathetic sound, looking up at Rachel. "Ray, honey, I know this hurts. I know. This is the worst part," she told her with a nod. Rachel whimpered. "Burns," she managed to get out, sweat dripping down her face as she leaned back against Sam. Finn grabbed the towel, wiping her face down again as Sam patted her shoulders. Quinn nodded. "I know it burns. It's the baby's head. It's crowning. Give me one more big push and that burning will stop," she told her as Mercedes rubbed Rachel's foot. "It has dark hair, Rachie!" Mercedes told her, trying to sound extra excited to give Rachel the boost she needed.

Rachel looked up at Puck, starting to cry harder. "I can't. I just can't," she whimpered. Puck leaned down, kissing her softly. "You can. I know you can," he told her with a nod of his head. He leaned over, looking over her knees before moving back to kiss her cheek. "The head is almost out, I promise. Cedes is right. The baby's got your dark hair," he told her with a soft smile. "Hurry up and push so you can see too!" he told her softly, squeezing her fingers. Rachel took a deep breath, nodding her head. "Okay. Okay," she agreed as she started to sit up a bit. Sam pushed her forward, Finn and Puck both gripping her hands as she gripped theirs tightly.

Rachel took a deep breath, pushing down as hard as she could. She started to sob as the pain took over every sense she had, blinding her and drowning out the sounds of the people encouraging her. After a moment, the pain faded and she opened her eyes to see Quinn smiling. "One more, Ray. Just one more and you're all done," she told her. Rachel nodded, giving another hard push. She let out a relieved sound as the pain suddenly dulled considerably and she dropped against Sam's chest. Sam held onto her, helping to keep her supported as Quinn laid the baby on Rachel's chest. "Why … why isn't it crying?" Rachel asked, panicked. Her hands shook as she touched the baby on her chest, who wasn't crying at all.

"It's okay, he just needs a minute," Quinn rubbed the baby's back, the way they'd rubbed Beth's, using the blue sucker to pull the junk from the baby's mouth. She gave him another brisk rub and he started to cry, the sound of the cry filling the room. Every single glee club member let out the breath they'd been holding, the color coming back to Puck's face as he heard the baby cry. Rachel started to cry in earnest when she heard her baby's cry, her arms wrapping around the little body tightly. "Oh, listen to you!" she murmured, rubbing her hand over his back. She looked up at Puck, a brilliant smile taking over her face. "I did it!" she said breathlessly.

Puck laughed, nodding his head easily. "You did it. I knew you could," he kissed her softly before his attention went back to Quinn. "Wait. Did you say he?" he asked her. Quinn grinned, nodding her head easily. "I did say he," she said to him. Rachel gasped, moving the blanket a bit so she could get a look at her baby. "You're a boy!" she said excitedly as she wrapped him back up. Secretly, she'd been hoping for a boy, only because she didn't want Quinn to be upset if she had to be around Puck's daughter. She hadn't told anyone her hopes, but she was glad that they'd come true.

Puck grinned, rubbing his hand over the dark hair on the baby's head. "Welcome to the world, little man," he whispered, leaning over to kiss the baby's head. He shifted, taking Sam's place as he wrapped his arms around both Rachel and the baby, kissing Rachel's temple. "I love you. I love you so much. You did such a great job," he whispered, kissing her cheek. Rachel smiled, snuggling back into his arms. "I love you too," she said, turning her head against his. "I couldn't have done it without you," she said before she looked back at Quinn, reaching her hand out to grasp Quinn's. "Or without you," she whispered, tearing up. Quinn squeezed her hand, her own eyes teary. "I'm glad I could help," she whispered back.

It took them a bit to get the baby and Rachel cleaned up. They'd had to consult one of Rachel's many baby books to know what to do with the afterbirth and with the cord to make sure they didn't hurt either Rachel or the baby. Once all of that had been taken care of, Puck had picked Rachel up while Quinn took the baby, the three of them going upstairs to get them cleaned off and Rachel changed into a pair of pajamas and the baby dressed in a diaper and an outfit. Sam, Finn, Mike, Artie, and Matt had all cleaned up the kitchen while Santana and Brittany had attacked the linens. They didn't know if they'd ever be salvageable, but they tried.

Rachel laid back in her bed, feeling sore and tired, but happy. Quinn and Mercedes had given the baby a sponge bath to clean him up and then they'd dressed him in one of the many outfits Kurt and Blaine had bought. Puck was laid out beside her, his head on her shoulder as he watched. His hand held hers easily, kissing her knuckles. "What should we name him, mama?" he asked, looking up at her. Rachel looked down at him, rolling her eyes with a blush and a goofy grin at the term before she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted.

Kurt left the room, coming back a moment later with the glee club and one of the baby name books that Rachel had purchased months ago. "I assume something Jewish?" he asked, grinning at both Rachel and Puck's nods. Quinn grinned as she carried the baby over, settling him into Rachel's arms, kissing Rachel's forehead. Rachel snuggled the baby close, cooing to him as Kurt and Blaine read through the book, calling out random names as they came across them, causing Rachel and Puck to roll their eyes half the time, the rest of the glee club laughing. Rachel suddenly looked up, remembering a name that she'd read months before. "Levi," she said, looking over at Kurt. "It means 'joined' doesn't it?" she asked him. Kurt flipped through the book, nodding his head easily.

Rachel grinned, looking over at Puck. "It fits. Considering he's joined us together, as a couple, and he's joined the glee club together," she said softly, feeling immensely grateful for the way their friends stepped up to help them. Puck grinned, nodding his head easily. "Levi Puckerman. I like that," he told her, kissing Levi's little hand softly before kissing her cheek softly. "Welcome to the world, Levi," he whispered, resting his chin on Rachel's shoulder. Finn grinned, looking over at them. "What about a middle name?" he asked, figuring that they would go with Noah or something. Rachel and Puck shared a look, the two of them nodding almost at the same time.

"Quinn," they agreed together. "Levi Quinn Puckerman," Rachel said softly before she pulled her eyes away from Puck's to look over at the blond. Quinn gasped, her hands pressing against her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Really?" she whispered as she moved over to sit on the edge of Rachel's bed. Rachel nodded her head, reaching out with one hand to grip Quinn's easily. "Really, really," she whispered as the blond hugged her, her own arm hugging around Quinn tightly. "I will never be able to thank you enough for how much you helped us tonight," she told her with tears in her voice.

Mercedes blinked back the tears in her eyes, clearing her throat easily. "Well, now Puck and Rach just have to have enough babies to name them all after us," she teased to break the emotion in the room before they all started to cry. Rachel let out a laugh, shaking her head easily. "I don't know if I can do it that many times," she said, kissing her son's soft cheek. "He was worth it … he was worth it and more … but dammit, that hurt!" she said, blushing a bit at the use of the word dammit. Puck laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he hugged her close, kissing her temple.

The rest of the glee club slowly made their way to give the couple their congratulations and to snuggle the baby for themselves for a few moments before they all disappeared to find themselves places to sleep for the night. It was already almost four am and they were all exhausted. When Rachel and Puck were finally alone, she fed the baby for the first time, snuggled up in Puck's arms before she'd fallen into an exhausted sleep. Puck had taken the baby from her, holding him close, watching over him while Rachel slept. He looked up when Quinn came in to check on them, smiling at her softly. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Quinn looked a little startled by the question but she'd nodded, hugging Puck around the shoulders as she looked down at Levi. "I'm good," she told him. "This is right for you two," she admitted. "It wouldn't have been as right if we'd kept Beth. She's happier with Shelby. It's hard, but I know we made the right decision for her. The right decision for Levi is to be with his parents and his crazy aunts and uncles," she laughed softly, rubbing her hand over Puck's back. Puck nodded, looking over when Rachel stirred. Rachel opened her eyes, smiling softly at Quinn. "You okay, Q?" she asked, echoing Puck's question without even realizing it.

"I'm good, Ray," she promised her, squeezing her hand easily. "Get some more sleep. He'll be up for another feeding soon," she told her. Rachel made a soft noise, nodding her head as she laid back down, falling back to sleep effortlessly. "You too," she told Puck, slipping Levi out of his arms. "You need all the sleep you can get. I'll sit up with him for awhile," she promised, moving to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. Puck watched her for a moment before nodding his head, laying down beside Rachel, falling asleep within moments. Quinn snuggled the bundle in her arms closer to her body, rocking easily. It was almost cathartic for her and it felt like the circle had finally come to a close.

"You are a very lucky little boy, Levi Quinn," she told him, her hand patting his butt lightly. "So many people love you. So many people are going to spoil you," she looked down at him. "And you can always come to Auntie Quinn when your mommy and daddy are driving you crazy, okay?" she giggled softly. Maybe someday Levi would get the chance to meet his big sister and everything could finish coming full circle, but for now, all was as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

So … a sequel has been mentioned. I'm all for it, but I need some ideas. So tell me what you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do. I might just add little one shots to this main story depending on what people would like to see.

Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I really appreciate it, you guys! :*


End file.
